0065: Plue Legend
0065: Plue Legend is the 40th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on July 13, 2002 and the English version on May 7, 2005. Griffon's story explains how he and Plue meet on Griffon Island, how Plue defeated the Pudding army, and how Plue meets Haru. In the meantime, Haru, Elie, and Plue visit Musica who is recovering in the hospital. Summary While Griffon draws a map of Lucas Continent and Tanchimo is trekking through the desert, Griffon wonders how Haru and the others are doing. When he notices Tanchimo and the audience asking him why he calls Plue with the honorific "sama," Griffon begins explaining his origin story. This story takes a year before Plue met Haru. On an island in the middle of nowhere, Plue attempts to cross the vast sea only to be stopped by his inability to swim. Plue looks at the birds soaring in the sky and attempts to swim in the ocean. While cruising on a speed boat, Griffon notices Plue being tossed by dolphins. Griffon scares the dolphins with his glare. On the shore, he pokes Plue and mentions something about the Pudding gang. Then, Plue's nose wilts causing Griffon to marvel at Plue. When Plue's stomach growls, Plue attempts to communicate with charades. Griffon leads Plue to a lollipop factory where Swirly Lollipops are made. After Plue bites one lollipop, Plue cries in joy at how delicious Griffon's candy is. Plue begins to stuff his cheeks with lollipops. Later, Griffon explains he is the sergeant of the island, and he introduces his allies: Mikan (a caterpillar that shakes vigorously), Misa (a yellow kitty cat), and Teppei (some kind of fruit). Griffon demonstrates his fighting spirit, and when Plue sleeps, Griffon warns him that he will flick Plue's head, three times. Then, Plue chases the butterflies, and Griffon shouts threats. He follows Plue to the rocky shore. As Griffon smokes, he spots the Pudding Army's naval fleet. On the ship, the Captain samples one of the lollipops and thinks that today he will crush Griffon's gang once for all. Coming towards the island, the Pudding Army's aircraft bombard the island with pudding. Misa asks Griffon how are they going to beat their foes. The Captain has his men fired the pudding cannon. On the shoreline, Griffon Kato and his gang dodge the barrage of pudding. Teppei is the first one to get shot. With Teppei down, Griffon vows to avenge his fallen comrade, and the Pudding Army continues to bombard the island with pudding. The Captain tells everyone to cease fire and prepare to dock the island. As the others mourn for Teppei, the Captain has his men sing the pudding song on the way to the island. With Griffon's team's morale going down, Griffon wonders what to do. The army fires another barrage of pudding on Griffon's group. Griffon refuses to give up, and Plue uses the speed boat. Plue drives off a wave and soars into the sky. Plue crashes into the windshield and bounces off the ship. Griffon points out that Plue is holding back the Pudding Army's ship at bay. It turns out that a huge rock is actually stopping the boat. When the ship starts to crack due to ramming the rock, the ship explodes. Griffon and his team are in tears when they realize that Plue is gone. He tells his group to call Plue with the honorific, "sama." Though Plue is alive, and after the lifeboat has deflated, Plue sank into the bottom of the sea. Plue bites a fishing bait which he believes to be a lollipop, and was reeled in by a silver-haired youth hence the beginning of the story. Over at the hospital, Elie gives Musica some pudding, and Plue charges at the pudding. Haru wonders if Plue has a grudge against pudding. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Trivia *Griffon Kato breaks the 4th wall as he explains to the audience how he met Plue. *This episode explains why Griffon calls Plue with the honorific, "sama." *Also, it explains why Griffon and Plue hate pudding and why Plue loves lollipops. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Omake Episodes